Star Spangled Bella
by PandaBearSamm
Summary: Bella is running from Edward after realizing a harsh truth after Italy. She escapes to New York and collides with Captain America. Two unknown people will learn how to move on and live again with the help of each other while living in the dangerous world they call home. Rated M for Mature language.
1. Collision

Bella POV:

" _Don't slip."_ I thought as I gritted my teeth and continued to run, " _Today is not the day to be clumsy."_

I was running in the slick streets of New York between the masses of people crowded in the very heart of the city. I kept looking back and to see flashes of bronze hair coming closer. I turned and pushed myself to go faster while avoiding bumping into the many people in my way.

" _The irony, a month ago I was running toward that bronze hair Adonis and now I'm running away."_ I chuckled darkly to myself thinking how the situation was eerily similar.

Why am I running away from the vampire that I supposedly love? Well glad you asked because you see the day we returned from the disastrous event in Italy he asked me to marry him. A girls dream come true right? Well that would be wrong, since Edward being the fuckward he is decided he called the shots. I later found out that he wasn't really planning to change me. All I was to him and his so-called "family" was a walking and talking blood bag. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

So I hightailed out of Forks leaving everything I knew and took a plane ticket to anywhere. I was avoiding having decisions when I boarded the plane to the Big Apple so the psycho Alice couldn't see me. I thought it would be the best place to hide since there are millions of people living here, but I supposed I was wrong since now I'm being chased by my hell bent ex vampire boyfriend.

"ISABELLA!" He yelled exasperated causing many heads to turn toward him. Good make a scene you douche so I have better chances of escaping while you keep your vampire identity a secret.

"It's Bella you fucktard!" I yelled back without looking back. I grinned at my use at crude language. It sent a thrill to be able to talk in such a way to the Victorian prude. I guess I never did before because I was blindly following him. I gave in to his archaic mannerisms and become a shell of myself letting him control me.

" _Well not anymore"_ I thought with delight.

I looked up noticing I was gaining some ground getting nearer to the big screens in the middle of Times Square. That meant that the already crowded streets grew bigger in size giving me more of an advantage of blending in and losing him.

I veered right into the street not having a care in the world if a car hit me or not. That's when I ran into something hard and fell backwards painfully. I slammed into the grimy concrete and felt stabs of pain go up my back.

" _Well shit,_ " I thought sourly as I lay sprawled on the ground temporary stunned, _"I did get hit by a car. May I die peacefully then, I guess."_

A hand shot out and grabbed me pulling me into his chest. I stumbled into something hard once again and realized that it was random strangers firm muscles that I ran into and not a car. I blushed fiercely before looking up to apologize. I stopped short when I heard tires screeching as black SUV's stopped all around us and my eyes widened as man with an eye patch stepped out of one of the cars. I was pulled behind the mystery man protectively and out of reach of the several-armed men that exited the cars.

"At ease soldier!" The man commanded while walking toward us, and the man tensed up considerably in front of me. "Look I'm sorry about that little show back there, but we thought it would be best if we break it to you slowly."

" _What show?"_ I thought as I looked up to the man's face for the first time. He looked confused as well and what did they mean by breaking it to him slowly?

The man most of thought the same thing as he looked even more puzzled as he asked, "Break what?"

There was a small pause before he replied, "You have been asleep Cap, for almost seventy years."  
I was astonished looking up to the man up with shock. I studied his face closely looking for any signs of age and coming up blank. He had bright blue eyes, blonde hair, a muscled build, and appeared not that much older than me. I also guessed that by the way the eye patch said Cap that he was a captain in the army. He certainly was attractive for a human man,

Why does this sound so familiar? It's like I heard this story before when it struck me. This was THE Captain America standing before me protecting me while many scary looking men surrounded us with guns pointing at us. I looked around frantically looking for Edward before finding him behind the growing spectators who have gathered before the incident. He was hiding for now, but who knew for how much longer.

My frantic movements however caught the attention of the very serious looking man. All this time standing here and he hasn't noticed me until now? Well, I was hiding behind a very large and fine specimen of a man. His body was three times bigger full of muscle than my diminutive physique. He narrowed his one eye at me before addressing me.

"Now I don't think you were supposed to hear all that," He said in a stern voice, "I must ask you to forget this ever happened and leave, or something will happen that you might regret."

Panic washed over me and I grabbed on the Captains arms tightly making him wince at the sudden contact. Hysteria started to bubble up in me as I cried out a resounding, "NO!"

The man quirked his eyebrow at me, "Oh? Please tell me to why I should allow you to stay."

I gulped as I said quietly, " I'm being chased."

"That is not my problem. Call the NYPD." He said before turning away.

No, I couldn't let them go at all. If I had a chance of getting away from the grips of Edward and his family, I needed Captain America to save me. Without them I could become dead, or worse a blood bag. I didn't want either of those things so I had to tell the truth, Volturi be damned.

"Not by humans!" I yelled desperately. That got his attention as he turned back to me. The Captain suddenly whipped his head around and looked into my panicked eyes.

"If not humans, then what is chasing you?" eye patch questioned.

I drew in a breath before answering, "Vampires."

I held onto that breath as the man contemplated what I said. My whole body tense and ready to spring into action if need be as I silently prayed that this man believed me. Suddenly he broke out into a small smile.

"Well Miss," He said as he stared me down, "I'm Nick Fury and I need to ask you to come with me."

Before I could say anything else he turned around swiftly and called to his men to escort the Captain and me back to Shield. I let out the breath I was holding. I looked to where Edward was last standing not seeing his bronze hair or enraged face as I climbed into the SUV. I was safe as I took the seat next to the Captain and relaxed slightly.

For now at least.

Captain/Steve POV:

Everything has been a blur and confusing since I have woken up. I acted upon my instinct and ran from the building I was held captive in and found myself in a strange new city. No, the bones were the same just that the appearance has changed drastically. In my confusion, I collided with a woman effectively making her fall backwards into the ground. Still having my manners I quickly helped up before quickly shielding her with my body when several cars with armed men had showed. I had no time to get her to safely so I kept her hidden.

Her ragged breaths told me she was in some state of distress and in the corner of my eye I saw her frantically look around like she was in sort of danger. I had little time to ponder as a man with an eye patch told me I have been asleep for seventy years. I felt dread as realization came over me. I promised a date with Peggy and now I've woken up seventy years later with no clue if she was alive and well.

The man stopped taking notice of me when he finally saw the girl behind me. I apparently hid her small frame well if he now was just seeing her. As he told her to leave she clenched onto my arms suddenly surprising me and causing me to wince.

Suddenly the small girl protested loudly that she was being followed. When she abruptly said it was not by humans, but by vampires when he ignored her pleas that's when I spun my head around to look at her fully.

She was telling the truth because I looked into her eyes all I saw was fear and edginess to them. She was currently in fight or flight mode, her posture coiled to spring if she had the chance to run. She is risking herself by asking for this mans help, hoping that we will protect her. Even though her eyes shone true, I questioned if there was such a thing as vampires. Weren't they just a myth?

The man in front of me accepted what she had to say and told her that she was coming also. I looked at the man closely and saw that he looked troubled as we climbed into the car. The girl was looking to where she ran from and easing after a short second. Who ever followed her must have been close and ran off when he saw what she was in the middle of.

I studied her closely as she looked out of the window as we travelled. She was petite, had brown hair and eyes, was unnaturally skinny, and had bags under her eyes like she hasn't slept well in a long time. She looked lost and almost completely given up on the outside, but in her eyes there was a fire that was determined to win.

"So," I started awkwardly, "may I ask you what your name is?"  
She turned her head and gave me a soft smile, "It's Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Bella. I'm Steve Rodgers." I gave her hand to shake. She chuckled and took it.

"Oh, I know who you are Mr. Rodgers," She blushed bashfully, "It's an honor to meet you. Also thanks for saving me back there."

I was shocked to hear her talk like she knew of me. I coughed as a blush also rose and said, "It was no problem. Also just call me Steve, Bella."

"Nonetheless, you saved me from running even further _Steve_ ," She joked, "I'm not much of a runner and I was trying to escape for what seemed like an eternity when I bumped into you. Now I'm grateful for my clumsiness."

I laughed, "Glad to be of service then."

"No offense though, but I thought I got hit by a car at first. Those muscles of your seem very firm." As soon as the words came out she blushed again. I stared as she quickly hid her face in her hair in embarrassment. I was about to say something else when Fury interrupted me.

"Well if you two are done flirting, we just arrived at Shield and need to debrief." He smirked as he climbed out of the car. I followed suit, thoroughly embarrassed myself.


	2. Safe and Sound

Ch. 2

Safe and Sound

Bella POV

I quickly glanced outside my window before rising. Outside was a one-story building that looked broken-down like it hasn't been touched in years. In the front was a sign on one hinge that said: Welcome to Sammy's Deli. No way could this be a building for this military like group.

Lost in my confusing thoughts as I tried to climb out of the huge SUV I suddenly tripped. I closed my eyes in preparation, but instead I felt arms wrapped around me. I hesitantly opened my eyes to see that Steve had caught me.

"You have a knack for falling around me don't you?" Steve teased as he slowly lowered me to the ground, "You might have to stay close just in case."

I looked away quickly before my face got completely red. God knows he saw me blushing enough over my clumsy self. As we reached the doors, I took a glance at him to see that he was blushing also. I inwardly groaned that of course I would find a hot guy that is just as socially awkward as I am.

We passed through the glass doors and I looked around wondering why Eye Patch would bring us here when he walked up to the register and punched a couple buttons. Suddenly the dusty deli case slid over to reveal a staircase that led underground.

I stared as Eye Patch started to go downstairs and waved his hand for us to follow. What was this some sort of spy agency? I shook my head at the clichés.

" _If I didn't need protection, I would of turn around ages ago_ ," I scoffed to myself as I followed. At the end of the staircase was an elevator that probably led even deeper into a secret base. Ding! Another cliché.

Pushing aside that I'm practically in a spy story or movie we gathered within the tiny little elevator. Eye Patch hit a random button and stood back grabbing hold of the bars.

"You might want to hold on." He warned. I widened my eyes as I felt my stomach suddenly drop. I launched myself at the bars before I could be lifted in the air fully.

"Are you kidding me?!" I shrieked, "Couldn't have a normal elevator. Just had to be super fast?"

Eye Patch just nodded, amusement shining in his one eye. Of course this would be funny to him. He probably gets off watching people slam into the ceiling. I also happen to notice that neither him nor Steve have any trouble staying rooted to the ground.

DING! The doors opened and I stumbled out as I noted another cliché.

"Finally!" I yelled in relief. I quickly quieted down when I noticed hundreds of men and women in black were looking at me suspiciously.

"Ignore them," Eye Patch said, "They're a bunch of paranoid fuckers."

"Of course," I said sarcastically, "I'm in a movie of Men in Black and I got to watch what I say around the agents."

"Men in Black?" Steve questions as we are led down a dark hallway. I mentally face palmed myself. Not surprisingly Steve would not know a thing about the movie.

"I'll tell you about it later and a whole list of other things." I discreetly whispered to him, "We need to catch you up on the stuff you missed in the last seventy years. I suggest you start a list."

"I look forward to that then Bella," He smiled brightly. My heart fluttered just a little bit.

Unexpectedly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I felt my instinct telling me there was danger nearby. I whipped my head around thinking it was Edward when I met the eyes of a red headed woman in one of the doorways. My body shuddered and I quickly realized she was dangerous and I needed to be wary of her.

Her eyes never left me as I entered a small office. I watched as she smirked at me and suddenly sauntered off in the direction we came from.

" _That was weird,"_ I mused as I sat down in one of the office chairs. Steve just stood near the door. He looked to be in full attention in soldier mode. Maybe he felt the danger too from that woman?

"Now Miss Swan, I need to know exactly what your situation is." Eye Patch said in a don't-fuck-with-me-tone.

"Well, it started when I moved to Forks, Washington to live with my dad," I relayed as I went over the past year and a half. I told him about how I came to the conclusion that Edward was a vampire, how James tracked me down, how Jasper tried to eat me and Edward left because of it, and Italy.

"When I came back from Italy though is when I realized the truth behind Alice and Edward." I sighed.

"What did you learn?" Steve asked worry etched across his face.

"I happened to overhear them talking about how their manipulation was working while they thought I was sleeping." I explained, "They mentioned about how after the wedding, I would be easier to control. During my "honeymoon" Edward was going to start drinking from me and pushing his scent on me to sedate me so he can bend me to his will even more so."

"How would they get away with it? Wouldn't the rest of the vampires know?" Eye Patch inquired.

"I guess their venom can heal the bite wounds to make my skin look like I've never been bitten. I would be a walking puppet." I shrugged, "I just knew that they would stop at nothing to get at me so I jumped on the first flight without making any real decisions where to and ended up here in New York where I collided with Captain America on accident."

"You mean to tell me Bella," Steve seethed, "that they probably planned this from the start and the rest of them didn't know?"

"Yeah," I glanced him, "I also knew that they had an affair behind everyone's back. So no way would they let their "family" know of that secret."

"Miss Swan, I'm going to start out by saying I believe you." He said gravely.

"Really?" I asked finally relieved that I would be away from those two soulless two-faced bitches.

"Yes, because this isn't the first time we have came across vampires. Never to this extent of them manipulating a human before." He said before opening a drawer and dropping a huge file on top of the desk, "We were aware of this vampire royalty called Volturi since the eighties when some of our best agents almost didn't come back alive from accidently stumbling across their dwelling."

I gawked at the file for a second before opening it. Inside were the locations of all known vampires and their abilities, age, mates, and size of coven.

"This one hell of a file Eye-I mean Fury." I acknowledged, "I just have one question. How come I'm not in here?"

"Well Miss Swan, I now believe that the two vampires were shielding us from knowledge of you. The seer must of seen our surveillance scouts coming to watch them and took you out of the picture during our time there."

"How are we going to keep her safe?" Steve probed. I didn't think about that. It was obvious I now needed to be watched like a hawk from now on.

"Cap say hello to your new roommate." Eye Patch smirked.

Steve POV

I stared stunned at what Fury had said, "Pardon me sir, but what?" I sputtered.

"Miss Swan is now within your protection so from now on you will be living in an apartment together for the time being. We will set you up in a building where some of our best agents live just in case." He answered, amusement sparkling in his one eye. When I didn't say anything, Bella spoke up.

"I'm not sure this is the best idea," She said cautiously.

"Nonsense. Would you rather stay with one of my other agents?" Bella just stiffened likely remembering the woman from the hallway before shaking her head no. "Besides it will be beneficial for the both of you."

"How so sir?" I questioned.

"She will get the protection she needs and in return she can acclimate you to this new era." He said before grabbing the phone and dialing a number.

"Bella are you fine with this?" I asked politely, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Such the gentlemen," I blushed, "I'm fine with it as long as you are. I'm real sorry into dragging you into being my protector when you just woke up."

"It's no problem Bella, I just want you to remain safe from those..." I trailed.

"Bastards?" She filled in smiling. I blinked not used to hearing a dame using such crude language.

"Well yes." I shifted nervously.

Fury hung up the phone and quickly turned to look us. I shifted back into attention ready form.

"In a minute someone will be down to extract you and place you in your new apartment." He explained, "I believe he will be very pleased to see you Cap."  
Just as he said it a knock came at the door. Fury bid them to enter and a disheveled, lanky man came strutting in.

"Sorry Fury for my delay. I would be here earlier if it was for all the principal duties I had to do after the kids were left out." He explained taking his side. He eyed Bella quickly analyzing her before turning his attention to me. Immediately his eyes lit up.

"Captain America!" He shouted excitedly. He reached across the table with his hand and I shook it, "It's such a pleasure to work with you after I watched you in your sleep."  
Bella chuckled at his statement causing a look of realization to dawn across his face.

"I mean-" He said before Fury cut him off with a cough and stern look.

"Coulson." He warned causing him to gulp.

"Right then! Should we get a move on with it shall we?" He said as he led us out the door.

"Let me guess," Bella started, "You have all of the Captain America vintage trading cards?"  
"Yes I do! Is that a problem?!" He defended before arguing about how collectible they are and how it took him ages to find them all.

" _I have trading cards?"_


	3. Home Sweet Home

Chapter Three

Home Sweet Home

Steve POV

I looked around my bare apartment filled with essentials. It was a homely place with only two bedrooms, a shared bathroom, a small living area, and of course, a tiny kitchen. All it needed now was some personality. Do women of this era still like to decorate?

"So here is your keys and a credit card courtesy of SHIELD for anything you need." Coulson explain while handing the things over to Bella.

"What's a credit card?" My face scrunched up in confusion. Bella held up a thin, plastic thing in the air.

"This," She said amused, "It has money on it that you can use in most stores, instead of carrying cash."

"I have a lot to learn don't I?"

"Yes Steve, you do!" She said chuckling as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Well," Coulson shifted nervously, "It was a pleasure to meet you Captain. Miss Swan make sure you are with him or an agent at all times until we have resolved the situation."

"Of course!" I nodded and shook his hand one last time.

"See you later fanboy!" Bella yelled while she rummaged through the fridge. Coulson scowled and left the apartment, leaving us alone for the first time.

"So, uh, Bella." I started, but she quickly cut me off.

"Hey, I know this may be awkward for you and it is for me also, but let's make the best of this alright?" She commented before moving to the cupboards.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" I wondered.

"It's written in your face and body language. Plus, I'm betting in your time you never stayed with a single female on your own."

"Right."

"Then why make it hard? I'm trying to help you adapt to your changes," She smiled brightly, "Let's go we have to buy some decorations and food!"

LATER

"Bella?!" I shouted from the doorway, hands full of bags. At the moment I currently couldn't open the door.

"Yes Steve?" She jested as she opened the doorway before putting her hands on her hips.

"Couldn't open the door," I grunted as she let me pass.

"Could that be because you wouldn't let me carry the bags?" She teased.

"A dame shouldn't have to!" I defended while putting the bags on the counter.

"I'm all for chivalry Steve, but I can carry a couple bags!" Bella scolded as she put away some of the things.

I threw my hands in defeat and started helping put the groceries away. "You won this time I guess."

"Damn right I did." Bella smiled as she finished. She went over and flopped herself down on the couch, "Now come relax and watch some TV with me. We have a lot of catching up to do. Did you know our president is black now?"

~LATER~

"So you get taught all about me in your schools now?" I said as I took another bite of the amazing beef stroganoff that Bella made.

"Yes! So that's why it is so weird to be in the same room as you right now! We were taught that you went down in a plane trying to save New York and died saving us from God knows what."

"I'm still kind of wondering how I survived being frozen all these years." Shrugging uncomfortably.

"Maybe it was the serum that kept you alive that you told me about?" Bella suggested.

I looked at her surprised, "That actually would make sense. The chemicals they put in me altered my body immensely."

"Do you even know what was in it?" She inquired.

"I'm not sure at all. Stark never told me what he was putting in me, just said he hoped it worked."

"Stark? As in Howard Stark?" Bella's eyes widened as she looked surprised.

"Yes, why?"

"Because!" She exclaimed, "He has a son! His name is Tony Stark and maybe he will have something that may help!"

"If his son has the information then maybe we can learn why I was alive all that time! Do you think it's possible for me to talk to him?"

Bella bit her lip nervously, "Well I don't know. He is pretty famous and rich now. Plus, he is a superhero by the name Iron Man. It will be very hard to get his attention."

"Well might as well try!" I said excited. "We can not give up on this!"  
"We?" Bella asked cocking her eyebrow.

"W-well you're my partner now. We got to work together!" I stammered nervously.

"YES! Let's do this!" Bella yelled as she jumped up, fist in the air. "Team America!"

"Did you just say team America?" I teased laughing at her antics.

"Hey! It sounded better in my head!" She pouted.

Bella POV

It was late at night before we decided to go to bed. I wasn't that tired so I grabbed a book to read. I was flipping to the next page when I heard a resounding yelling saying no in the room next to me. I shot to my feet and I rushed to Steve's room.

I slammed the door open to reveal Steve thrashing in his bed, sweating profusely. His face was scrunched up and he looked to be in pain. I quickly leapt forward and landed on his bed next to him. That was a big mistake as he pushed me away sending me flying across the room hitting the wall with a loud thud. I hastily shook it off and slowly crept up to the bed.

"Shh, Steve it's alright." I whispered soothingly. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder. He stopped moving immediately, but still looked like he was pained. I slowly climbed next to him while I said more soothing words and wrapped my arms around him.

"Bucky, I'm sorry." He whispered before pulling me in closer.

I laid still for what seemed like hours I tried to wiggle away to no avail. Every time I tried he would just pull me closer to him. I sighed and tried again.

"Bella?"

I froze and slowly looked at a half awake Steve who was looking down at me.

"Hi?" I squeaked.

"What are you doing?" My whole body felt it was engulfed in flames as I struggled to find the words I needed to say.

"Well you were having a nightmare and I came in here to calm you down since you were yelling," I sputtered, "So I jumped on your bed, but you threw me into the wall…."

"What?!" He said as he shot up awake from his daze, "Did I hurt you?"

"No! It didn't even hurt! No damage!" I said as I pointed at the wall that behind me.

"Bella," He breathed, "There is a hole in the wall."

"What? No that isn't possible," I said as I turned around and sure enough there was a hole in the wall where I made impact, "I swear I didn't even notice Steve! You didn't hurt me!"  
Steve looked down as he grabbed his hair in a tight fist and started muttering about how awful he is. I launched myself forward and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm fine!" I yelled into his shoulder, "I'm more worried about you! I was scared that you were hurt!"

"Bella…" He said softly as he dropped his arms and enveloped me returning the hug, "I'm superhuman remember?"

"That doesn't mean you can't have nightmares that pain you though." I sniffled feeling tears well up in my eyes, "I understand the fear. I have them too and it never seems to get better."

"What do you mean about you having them too?" He asked

"I have nightmares that Edward hurts me all the time. It started as nightmares of him leaving me and then it took a more dark turn when I learned the truth."

"Bella can you stay in here with me?" He asked as loosened his grip and looked me in the eyes. He was blushing heavily and trying not to look embarrassed, "I think it would beneficial for both us to stay together."  
I smiled, "Alright, I can do that."

Steve just nodded as we started to lie down. We got comfortable and faced different directions. I sighed softly and let myself relax, but when I was about to drift into sleep I felt Steve turn and grab me pulling me into a spooning position.

"Thanks Bella." He murmured into my hair.

"That's what teammates do." I said in response before allowing sleep to take me.

 _Creak!_

"Well isn't this interesting?"


	4. The Dangerous Red

Chapter Four:

The Dangerous Red

Bella POV:

 _Last time:_

 _Creak!_

" _Well isn't this interesting?"_

I cracked my eyes opened just a little to see a hazy outline of a figure. It looked like a female figure so I quickly calmed myself. As she inspected the hole in the wall, I let out a fake sigh and stretched. Before they could react, I quickly leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed the lamp. I chucked it at the person and rolled out onto the floor.

"What the heck?" The woman groaned from the other side of the bed. I heard shifting and before they could get up, I hurriedly scrambled to my feet and pounced upon the figure.

"Who are you?" I yelled before being pushed off harshly. I heard the bed shifting as Steve woke up.

"Bella!?" He questioned his voice thick from just waking up.

"Calm down! I'm with Shield!" They shouted back. I took in her features and realized that she was the woman from the other day.

"Why did you come in here?!" I said relaxing.

"I knocked on the door! No one answered so I came in to check! It's my job!" She hissed, "I didn't expect to be attacked!"

"I didn't expect some random person in my," I paused, " I mean Steve's room."

"Yes, tell me all about why you were in Captain America's bed?" She smirked.

I deadpanned, "How about not."

I heard a cough from the bed and looked up. Steve was awake and smirking at me, "Are you girls done yet?"

"Sorry Cap, where are my manners?" The woman purred eyeing Steve. I felt my body heat up considerably at her flirtatious tone.

"First off you can tell me who you are." He said in a serious tone. It relieved me slightly that he was unaffected by her advances.

"My name is Natasha, but Shield calls me Black Widow." She smirked amused by Steve's reaction.

"Holy shit!" I gasped, "I attacked the Black Widow and lived to tell the tale?!"

"I guess so," She said chuckling, "You're instincts are good, have you been trained?"  
"Hell no!" I said, "I don't know what even came over me. I didn't even know I could move that fast."

"Well if you hone those skills you could be of great use to Shield." Natasha stated.

I gasped, "You think so? That can be very useful against my ex!"

"Um, exciting as this is why are you here?" Steve said seriously.

"I'm your new neighbor, Cap." Natasha said coolly, "I'm here to make sure everything is safe and secure. Of course, imagine my surprise when I find the two of you in bed together."

"We had reasons." Steve said quickly. He jumped out of the bed and opened the door.

"What are you going to kick me out?" Natasha grumbled.

"No, I'm going to politely going to ask you to leave."  
"Fine, only on one condition though!" She said smirking crossing her arms before turning her eyes to me.

"What?" I said fearfully.

"We are going shopping" She said grinning widely.

 _'Great,'_ I thought internally groaning at the thought.

1 HOUR LATER

"So first things first, what is your style," The bossy red head asked as we went through piles upon piles of clothes in the H&M store.

"Not this," I said picking up what looked like a shirt and shorts attached together.

"Okay, no rompers." She said eying me up in down. All I put on was a comfy pair of skinny jeans, a Ramones shirt, my converse, and a beanie, "Not bad. Kind of looks like comfy punk."

"This shirt used to be my moms when she had a thing for punk bands and was a groupie. I have tons of them in my closet." I said tugging at a piece of hair and twirling it around my finger, "I like comfortable and casual stuff, no hassle."

"Do you ever wear makeup?" She questioned.

"Not really. I have in the past, but only when…" I stopped. Thinking about it the only time I had any on was when Alice thought it would be fun. She would force me to wear the stuff and be her "Barbie Bella." I scowled at the bad thought.

"So no go on makeup?" Natasha said sensing my bubbling hatred.

"I don't mind a bit of eye shadow, mascara, and lip balm." I shrugged, "I just don't like to go to fancy with it and all the poppy colors."

"Well that's good." She commented. I quirked my eyebrow in question, "You don't need much or any at all. You have that natural sex appeal."

"I doubt that," I blushed. I picked up a light knit sweater and examined it like my life depended on it.

"You do, really." Natasha said as she took the sweater away, "You don't have to try hard and that appeals men. Plus your tendency to look innocent and blush will make any guy fall to his knees for you."  
I thought back to when I first met Steve the other day. Did my natural 'Sex Appeal' led him to help me? I shook my head, no, that couldn't be it. He was just being a gentleman.


	5. Fighting Spirit

Chapter Five

Fighting Spirit

Natasha POV:

"Run until you can't run no more!" I yelled viciously as Bella huffed around the indoor track in SHEILD Headquarters training room. I watched as Bella jogged in a good pace as she kept the time. She has been running nearly an hour now, which given her history was surprising. I quickly spied into her file that SHIELD compiled quickly. Bella had a long list of hospital visits over the years since she was a small child. Most of them were blamed on her clumsiness that seemed to haunt her.

'If she is so clumsy how did she get away from a vampire?' I wondered quietly, "Also she hasn't even showed a hint of it since she started running.'

Bella suddenly stopped and gave Natasha a glare. I quickly snapped out of it and glared back holding back not to seem too cold.

"Well? Can you not run anymore?" She said sassily as Bella went to grab her water bottle.

"I can," Bella said with just as much sass as she unscrewed the cap, "I just don't want to waste time running anymore."

I was taken aback from the sass that Bella displayed. No one ever went against my orders like that before. Bella looked calm and collected as she took slow gulps from her water bottle.

"Well then what do you want to do?" I asked carefully. Bella just shrugged.

"I don't know. Combat?" She said as she gotten into a goofy stance and mocked me, "Come at me Sensei!"

She wasted no time doing so. In a flash she closed in on Bella going in for the attack. Deciding to be straightforward and do a punch to the face she swung forward. I saw a Bella's arm shoot up a fraction faster than me. My eyes widened as she grabbed hold of my arm, twisted me forcing me to turn my body. Suddenly, I felt a harsh kick to my legs that made me lurch forward and fall to the ground. I quickly rolled away as Bella tried to pin me down.

"Not so bad Bella," I said breathily as I gotten up. She just smirked as she made a move toward me. She started to swing her fist at me and I raised my hands to block it. I pushed her back and tried to do a rounding kick. She ducked and ran at me tackling me. I landed again on the ground with my arm pinned behind me.

"I give!" I said to be released. How is this possible that some girl with no training was able to one up me? I guess I took her for granted, but this was a lot more than I expected. Bella helped me up quietly with a smug look on her face.

"How did you do that?" I said angrily. Bella's smug demeanor dropped rapidly and was replaced by a confused look.

"I really don't know," She said, "It just felt like I knew what to do seconds before it actually happened."

"So you weren't lying when you had no training," remembering the conversation that we had the day prior. One moment she was a grumbling mess and seconds later a killing machine, "So it was like a switch was turned on?"

Bella thought for a moment before answering, "Yes, it was. I don't know where half of that came from. It sure would have been nice when I was facing James."

"Who is James?" I asked curiously.

"He was a nomad vampire that I faced off with when I first met the Cullens," She flinched as she showed me her arm, "He was a gifted tracker and I was his prey. He tricked me into facing me and bit me here."

On her wrist was a barely visible bite mark. It sparkled under the light slightly as she moved it.

"May I touch it?" She nodded quietly. I took a finger and ran it across the mark. It was freezing compared to the rest of her body. I pressed down and it felt hard, almost like stone.

"How long ago did this occur?" I said strictly.

"About a year and a half ago?" Bella said as she sneered her face in disgust," He bit me and injected venom into my system. The Cullens found me in the process of changing, but he didn't want me to become one. So he sucked the venom out of my bloodstream. At the time I thought it was to save me, but now I know it was only for my blood."

"I think," I said hesitantly, "that we should do some kind of blood work and tests in the labs. I want to know what your body is doing."

TIME SKIP

Bella POV

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay," I chanted to myself quietly as my blood was being drawn. I tried my hardest not to smell it, but my nose was too sensitive and I could catch small hints. I was clammy and sweating slightly, thanking silently that this was the last test. Natasha looked concerned for my well-being.

"Do you not like needles?" She questioned.

"No," I gasped as finally the lab nurse finished and took away the blood, murmuring the test would be finished later that day, " I can smell the blood. It makes me sick."

Natasha's eyebrows shot up at the declaration, "Humans shouldn't be able to smell blood."

"You are not the first to say that. Believe it when I say it smells rusty." I scoffed.

"I'm starting to think you are more interesting than just being a vampires snack." Natasha quipped. Laying down I waited for the nauseous feeling to subside not bothering to answer.

Natasha grabbed my file and quickly looked over it. Her face scrunched up as she read some of the passages.

"You had a lot of unexplained accidents in here," She murmured before speaking up, "How did you get the cut on your arm when you were nine that required stiches?

"I-I don't know," I answered honestly, "I don't even remember that at all."

"Hmm," Natasha hummed, "It seems that we have to look into your past a little more closely than I thought."

The lab nurse came in and told us we could leave. Natasha rose and helped me up.

"Mr. Rogers is here to pick you Miss Swan," the lab nurse said politely, but with little emotion, "Lay down and rest tonight. Best not to overdue it."

I nodded making my way out the door and down the hall. Steve was there waiting for me. As soon as he noticed my condition he bolted over.

"What's wrong?!" He said frantically looking over me quickly.

"Nothing is wrong Cap," Natasha said firmly, "She just got nauseous when her blood was taken. She just needs to rest."

"Good," he breathed as his body relaxed," I was surprised that you ordered tests. What is this about?"  
"I will debrief you later. Right now this chick needs to take a nap and take it easy. She had a long day already."

"R-Right," Steve stammered before carefully taking me from Natasha and supporting her. He took me out to the car and secured me in the seat.

"See you later girl. You did great today."

"Thanks," I mumbled before falling asleep.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I heard a loud ringing noise and groaned. I shoved the pillow that was under my head to my ears.

"Make it stop," I whined. I heard scuffling before the ringing stopped. I sighed contently turning back trying to go back to a deep sleep again.

"Hello, this is Steve." I heard from the kitchen quietly. Several minutes later he hung up.

"What was that about?" I groggily asked from the couch.

"Your tests came in," He said seriously, "We are going in tomorrow to discuss them."


	6. Revelations (Part One)

Chapter Six

 **A/N: *** **READ PLEASE!** *****

 **So I wanted to start and say that I'm sorry for the choppy updates. I'm currently in College and time management for this was a lot harder than I expected. So to make up for this I wrote another chapter. Please remember this isn't edited. Also, I plan at trying making Part Two tomorrow so you can have three chapters to hold you!**

 **~Anyways enjoy!~**

Bella POV:

" _Breathe."_ I thought as we entered the building masquerading the main headquarters. Entering the stairway I could feel my stomach twisting more at the thought of receiving my test results. Why was it so important to wake up at the crack of dawn for a couple tests?

I sighed as Steve, Natasha, and I entered the elevator. The doors closed and latched on the nearest bar ready to be thrown again. Instead of the rapid downward movement a song played over the speakers.

 _Living easy, living free_

 _Season ticket on a one-way ride_

 _Asking nothing, leave me be_

 _Taking everything in my stride_

 _Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_

 _Ain't nothing I would rather do_

 _Going down, party time_

 _My friends are gonna be there too_

 _I'm on the highway to hell_

 _On the highway to hell_

 _Highway to hell_

 _I'm on the highway to hell_

Natasha groaned, "Stark! It's too early for his shenanigans!"

I looked at Steve who looked as confused as I was, "Stark? As in Tony Stark?"  
"Yes," Natasha bit out angrily, "He must have hacked our systems again! If you are watching Stark this is not funny!"

" _I beg to differ,"_ a gloating voice came over the speaker. I glared at the camera in the top corner.

"I have things to do so stop screwing around!" I pointed at the screen angrily. I was not in the mood for this. I didn't even get to have coffee this morning and I'm far too tired to deal with his pranks. I couldn't get back to sleep last night to save my life far too nervous to sleep.

" _Ooh. Kitten has claws!"_ He laughed joyfully, " _Okay kitty. I'll see you later then!"_

The elevator dinged and quickly lurched downward. I didn't have time to grab on a bar again, so I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the impact.

Except the impact never came. I opened my eyes and could see Natasha and Steve gaping at me. I felt the elevator moving at the same speed as last time, but I still had my center of balance.

"Weird," Steve said, "You couldn't stay rooted the last time."

"Now can you see what I've been saying?" Natasha glared at Steve. Wait, they been talking to each other about me? I blushed and wondered what they had said, "She is growing stronger quickly! That's why I had the tests ordered."

 _"Of course,"_ I thought, " _It would make sense that they would want to see what is wrong with me suddenly._ "

The elevator made a dinging noise snapping me out of my thoughts. I obediently followed Natasha. My nerves were coming back and I started to wring my hands. Steve took noticed and pulled one apart and held it. I blushed, but calmed down immediately.

"It's going to be okay," He said quietly, "I'm right here till the end of the line."

I smiled at his kindness, "Thank you Steve."

He just smiled in return. Natasha quickly glanced back at us and her eyes travelled down to our hands. She only smirked before turning her attention back to where we were going.

Natasha led us down the same hallway where I had my original meeting with Eye Patch. We entered a different room, however, that had a long table. I wondered if this was a conference room for important meetings. I gulped at the thought musing on why I might be so important to warrant a large meeting space.

"Good morning sir," Natasha said politely to Eye Patch who was sitting in the forefront.

"Romanoff," He nodded curtly, "Are you aware that Stark hacked the elevator systems again?"

"I'm well aware sir," Natasha gritted her hands balling into fists. It was clear that she was not happy.

"Is there a reason why he chose Highway to Hell Eye patch?" I joked trying to lighten the tension that was thick in the room.

"No idea what goes on through that man's insane mind." Eye patch grumbled.

"Oh! You wound me so!" A voice said in the doorway, "I thought I had a genius mind all this time!"

Tony Stark stood in the doorway with a hand over his heart like he was wounded. I noticed that he isn't as young as the new sources portrayed him to be. He had slight salt and pepper hair and some age lines littering his face. However, his energy was matching to something matching to someone my age. He was smirking like a younger man and amusement twinkled in his eyes.

"Kitten, it's nice to meet you." He glided over easily taking my free hand before kissing my knuckles.

"Don't make me hiss," I deadpanned, pulling my hand loose from his grasp. His energy is contagious, but I was trying not to let him affect me. He pulled back slightly not looking the least bit hurt by my rejection. He just winked before turning his attention back to Eye Patch.

"Now! I heard through the grapevine that this young lady had some tests done!"  
Natasha stepped forward, "Hacking our systems again Stark?"  
"Why, yes!" He exclaimed joyfully, "How else would I get the juicy gossip around here! No one tells me anything!"

"Glad that I concealed some information even you can't get to Stark," Eye patch glared using one eye, "You may all want to sit for this."

We all sat at the table. Steve sat down next to me, continuing to hold my hand. He was using his thumb and rubbing it in circles trying to soothe me. I caught Stark's eye from across the table. His eyes locked on our intertwined hands before smiling widely. He took his hands and made a quick heart shape. I blushed turning my attention to Eye Patch, but didn't let go of Steve.

"As you are all aware Miss Swan had tests done yesterday." Eye Patch started with a commanding tone. He meant business and everyone knew it. Stark even straightened his posture and transitioned in serious mode, "Now, we are holding this meeting to go over the tests and what conclusive evidence we have found in them."

Eye Patch paused, "Miss Swan? Are you aware that you have a multitude of chemicals inside your body and vampire venom?"  
I was shocked. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Venom in my body, but how? That was impossible! HE sucked it all out before it changed me!

"N-No," I stammered.

"Well according to our tests you have a variant string of chemicals that was lying dormant within you. This chemical was nearly identical to the serum used on Mr. Rogers."

"So are you saying that I'm a Super Soldier now?" I said weakly. How could this be possible?

"Yes and no," Eye Patch answered, "You hold some of the same abilities like Mr. Rogers here like enhanced strength, speed, agility, and a slower age process, but we believe yours was activated and mixed with the venom when you were bit."

"So when the nomad vampire bit me-" I started.

"It activated a chemical that we have reason to believe was in your system since you were a child."

"So the rapid changes were from this chemical infused in her body?" Natasha questioned. I frowned at the implication. That would make sense to why suddenly I was a lot more graceful. It also explained why I was able to get away from Edward easily.

"Yes that is why we have seen her abilities that contradict her past history." Eye Patch confirmed.

"That doesn't make sense though!" I said suddenly, "I've been bitten for more than a year! Why has it just now manifested?"

"Adrenaline and danger." Stark interrupted, "The process may have been slow at first, but as soon as your life was in danger your adrenaline kicked up the process."

"Exactly," Eye Patch nodded in agreement, " when you running from the Cullen Coven your body instincts sped up the process. All underlying instincts you had were magnified."

"This would also explain how you felt no pain the other night," Steve reminded me.

"What happened?" Stark questioned.

"He threw me into a wall by accident." I said blankly still trying to process the information.

"That's why there was a hole in the bedroom wall," Natasha mused, "I doubt that I would even walk out of that without a few bruises myself."

"I wonder if Kitten here will have powers," Stark chuckled. I rose my eyebrows, I never even thought of that!

"Will I?" I said uneasily. Not that I would mind, but the thought of me having powers was something I never dreamed of.

"We believe you already did to some extent." Eye Patch explained, "You see as we did the cognitive tests it was difficult to get a read on you. It was like a barrier around your mind blocked us from getting an accurate read."

"Do you think this can be used?" Steve probed.

"We seem to believe so. With more training we think she will be able to extend it past her mind and use it as a shield of some sort, but that can't be proven until we worked with her. She would be a powerful asset to SHIELD."

At that mention, there was a slight uproar between the four of them. Natasha was pleased that I was strong and stated she would love to have me on her team. Stark was joyful at the thought that I may be powerful and couldn't wait to research. Steve, however, was upset. He was squeezing my hand hard and adamantly ranting against the idea for my safety. I sat there quietly as everyone argued back and forth about me.

Eye Patch coughed loudly. gathering our attention back to him, "There was something else we found while looking at both the tests and your files."  
"What is that?" I said curiously grateful for the intervention.

"Are you also aware that Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer are not your biological parents?"

 **Hope you enjoyed! Let me know in the review section how you thought of it! I would love to hear your thoughts and theories on what is happening!**


	7. Revelations (Part Two)

Chapter Seven

Revelations (Part Two)

Steve POV:

I saw the mix of emotions flickering across Bella's face as Director Fury told her the news of her parent's. Her hand was starting to get cold and clammy as I held it.

"Bella," I said gently. She looked at me and her eyes were shining with tears yet to fall. I gulped feeling bad for her. This was horrible news to learn.

"Oh sweetie," Natasha said as she rose from her chair to give her a reassuring hug.

"H-How?" Bella choked, "How can this be possible? This is insane!"

"Miss Swan," Director Fury continued, "We did learn who your biological father was."

Bella stiffened immediately at the information, "Who is it?"

"I am," Stark said solemnly, "I'm your biological father Kitten."

Bella looked at him in disbelief as she processed the information. No wonder he was strangely silent when Bella received the news. The amusement that shone in his eyes was replaced with concern. He was worried, rightfully so. I pondered how long he knew about this development?

"That is the reason I'm here today," He said quietly, "I just learned myself last night."

"Who is my mother?" Bella asked weakly.

"A girl that went to my college. We had a short relationship that ended abruptly," he chuckled darkly, "now I understand why."

"What do you mean Stark?" Natasha questioned.

"I never knew she was pregnant. My _father_ …" Stark scowled in distaste, "paid her to keep it secret. She was beautiful Kitten, just like you. You look more like her. The heart shaped face, the big doe-like brown eyes, and porcelain skin. Her name was Nicole and she was so intelligent and funny. You would have loved her Kitten."

"We found files that suggested that Howard also took you to a secret lab in Upstate New York as soon as you were born. There you were kept until age two and tested on. That's when we believe that the serum entered your system."

Bella was trembling, "So your saying that my real Grandfather had me tested on like some lab rat?!"

"If it helps Kitten," Stark started, "I'm just as mad as y-."

"No!" Bella snapped rising out of her chair quickly and letting go of my hand, "This isn't right! How could h-he do this to me!"

I rose quickly to try to calm her down, but a foot away from her I was blocked by an invisible force. My eyes widened as I realized this was the shield that we theorized she could use.

"Bella," I said urgently being pushed back further from the force, "You need to breathe and calm down. You are manifesting your ability and you may hurt someone."

Bella gasped, "I didn't even realize, but I-I don't know how to stop it."

"It's okay sweetie," Natasha reassured, "Just breathe and try to calm yourself down."

Bella nodded and closed her eyes. She started breathing deeply and I could see a slight shining to something that looked elastic, but thick gather back into her body. I inched closer as it she settled and I was finally able to reach out and touch her. Before, I could her eyes rolled back and she started to collapse. I lunged and caught her before she hit the floor.

"I think this meeting is over," I said in a commanding tone as I cradled Bella.

"Yes, this was far too much information in one sitting for her," Natasha said bitingly at Director Fury, "She isn't one of your spies Fury. You should be a little more sympathetic when sharing the news with her."

Director Fury looked taken aback that his Top Agent had the nerve to reprimand him. He nodded slowly taking it into consideration, "Very well. Take her home and make sure she, um, gets some rest."

I didn't need to be told twice as I picked her up gently and headed for the door. Natasha and Stark followed me out both looking troubled about her state. We soundlessly made it back to the car outside and never said a word as I put her in the car and strapped her in.

"You think she is okay?" Stark asked breaking the silence.

"She should be fine," I said looking at her breathing evenly in the backseat, "I think she over exerted herself pushing that out combined with all the alarming news."

Stark nodded as he reached into his pocket, "When she wakes up and feels better give her this okay? She can call me and we can have lunch together or something."

I looked down at the small business card he handed me and smiled, "She would appreciate that."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Bella POV:

I groaned as I opened my eyes my head pounding like I was hung-over. I looked at the clock and was surprised that it was already four in the afternoon. That was a big time lapse from it being ten in the morning.

" _What caused this God awful headache?"_ I wondered as I stumbled out of bed. Not so luckily, my clumsiness decided to make an appearance again as I got twisted in the sheets and promptly fell on my face.

"Ow," I whined, "Haven't done that in awhile! I was getting so used to being graceful too!"

The door slammed open to reveal a frantic looking Steve rushing in, "Are you okay!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reassured. Steve didn't look entirely convinced though. He suddenly lurched forward pulling me into a hug. I instantly blushed at the sudden contact.

"I was worried about you." Steve said placing a kiss on my head.

"I told you I'm fine," I murmured into his shoulder. The result was an even tighter hug.

"You didn't see how you collapsed though," Steve explained, "We were all so worried."

I nodded in understanding, "I don't remember some of it, but I felt scared, angry, and confused mostly."

"It must've triggered your power," he reasoned letting me go and helping me up. I followed him to the kitchen and open the fridge door grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. I grabbed an Advil and popped it back as I sat down at the barstools.

"Makes sense," I mumbled, "Everything seems to be triggered based on my emotions."

"That was a lot to take in yesterday. They should have been more thoughtful of that." Steve murmured, "If it weren't for Romanoff and I, you probably would of done some serious damage."

"I didn't even realize it was happening. It felt so natural." I confessed, "I-I think I've used it before without knowing too."

Steve's eyes widened, "When?"

"I think it was when James attacked me. He stopped a couple feet ahead of me and for a second I thought I saw frustration. It was confusing then, but knowing what I can do now…" I trailed off.

"So you have instinctively protected yourself from danger," Steve mused.

"It didn't last long because he finally was able to get ahold of me. That's why I wasn't so sure what happened. It made no sense to me at the time."

"Just theorizing here, but maybe that you are aware that you have this power it has grown stronger?" Steve questioned.

"Possibly," I groaned taking my head in my hands. This headache can be gone already! "I'm done talking about it right now. I'm starving right now."

In reply my stomach growled. Steve's eyebrow quirked up as he smirled, "I can hear that," He joked.

"Yeah, so I don't feel like cooking, let's go out." I said grabbing a sweater and threw on some tennis shoes. I didn't bother getting out of my sweat pants that I wore for bed.

"Let's call Mr. Stark," I paused at Steve's suggestion, "He would love to get to know you more. He left his card for you to call."

I sighed, "Fine, let's call him. We should hurry though, I don't think I can wait any longer.


End file.
